What's Mine is Mine
by PerfectPigeon
Summary: My name is Katie Holt, my friends call me Pidge. And this is the story of how my life changed. No ships as of late, but possible ships in the future.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Katie Holt, I'm seventeen years old, and this is the story of how my life changed...forever. It all started back when I was fourteen. My father and brother had gone on a mission to Kerberos, one of Pluto's moons, and had disappeared. I had ignored all media saying that they were dead, there was something more. I know for a fact that they're out there. Dad, Matt, and their pilot Takashi Shirogane were somewhere in the cold depths of space. And I know for a fact that if no one's going to find them, I'll just have to do it myself.

One thing lead to another and I found myself on an alien ship on a mission to defend the universe and stop an evil tyrant from taking over the galaxy. I, along with the four other paladins of Voltron, had stumbled upon something beyond our wildest dreams.

I knew my role as one of Voltron's paladins had to take priority, but that didn't stop me from finding an leads to finding my family, I guess meeting Shiro again had given me more hope. Years have passed and Zarkon's reign on the planets he'd conquered had slowly diminished. Many rebel forces had formed and helped us defeat Zarkon, slowly but surely his dictatorship will end. It was a mission to liberate one of the planets that was still under Zarkon's hold where I had found them, but it didn't end the way I had hoped…

"Pidge, use the cloak and take me and Keith onto the base unnoticed while Lance and Hunk divert the attention as best as we could. Just like normal, we've beat them many times and this time we'll succeed again." Shiro commanded.

"Understood. Now, I've been able to compile a detailed map of the base. Apparently there are three large holding cells, able to hold about ten prisoners. If we split up we'll be able to free them faster. The cells are guarded by about four sentries, the commander's post is at the core of the entire base. Oddly enough though when I sent out a Rover to spy on the base I had yet to see the commander. And the base isn't as heavily guarded as the rest. I fear we may walk into a trap…"

"Trap or not those prisoners need our help." Keith chimed in. "We'll just have to extra vigilant." I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen, but Keith was right, they needed us.

We began to execute the plan and Shiro, Keith and I had broken into the base, easily taking down the guards that greeted us.

"Keith take the cell on the left, Pidge and I will get the other two on the right. Keep your coms on understood?"

"Right!" Keith and I nodded. We separated and I found myself in a narrow corridor. I had easily taken down the guards and had found the cell.

"Please! Don't hurt us!" one of the prisoners cried out. My heart broke a little at the scared tone, "I'm here to free you! I am one of the Paladins of Voltron and I'm here to help." I activated my bayard, "Stand back." as the prisoners did what they were told I slashed the bars holding them. "Come on! My lion's this way!"

"Pidge, report." I heard Shiro's voice through the com-links.

"Successful with no injuries. Nine prisoners with me and we're on our way to-" I was cut off by a loud bang and saw three masked figures taking down a couple of guards that had tried to ambush me. "Thanks…" I let out with a breath.

"Pidge! Everything okay?!" Shiro's voice laced with concern.

"Yeah! We'll be at Green in a few ticks!" I looked at the three figures. "Come on let's go!" I lead them towards where Green was located, Keith and Shiro already helping the prisoners onto the pods Allura sent.

"Almost there!" I grinned, but was stopped by a kick to the side. "Oof!"

"Pidge!" I heard Keith yell lunging at the assailant.

"I'm fine!" I got up quickly and helped Keith. I saw the three masked people help the prisoners onto the pod. One of them stayed behind while the other two boarded the pod which took of towards the Castle of Lions.

A large group of guards had entered and began to fight. Keith, Shiro, the mysterious person, and I were able to hold them off.

"Are you guys alright in there?!" Hunk's voice radioed in.

"We'll be alright!" Shiro answered. One of the guards had aimed a gun towards our leader.

"Shiro look out!" I screamed. Only to find masked figure taking down the guard, his mask coming off in the struggle. I felt my throat tighten, "...Matt?"

He looked towards me and grinned, "Hey sis. Come on, let's kick their asses." I matched his grin and we fought, punching the larger Galra soldier, knocking them unconscious.

"Reunion has to be cut short you two, there's more coming!" Shiro commanded. "Let's get...Keith behind you!" I turned quickly only to find the Red Paladin being knocked unconscious by the Prince of the Galra himself.

"Lotor." I hissed.

A smug smirk graced his face, "My, my...looks like we meet again."

"Rrraah!" I lunged at him with my bayard, "Shiro get Keith into Green! Matt help me with Lotor!"Knowing Shiro's the stronger one of us he would've been able to get Keith into Green faster. Matt and I tried our best to hold off Lotor and his goons.

I pushed Matt towards Green, "Run! Get into Green now!"

"You will not escape me again Katie!" Lotor claimed. I felt a chill run down my spine as memories flashed through my head. I blocked his blade and pushed him back, putting more distance between us. "I don't care about the other's get me the girl!"

Shiro came from Green's mouth and extended his hand out, "Come on!" I saw Matt take his hand and I gave him a shove, pushing both of them further into Green's mouth, tossing my bayard in. I felt one of the Galra soldiers grab hold of my arm. "Katie!"

I gave them a small smile before I gave Green the command to flee. Green closed her mouth and made her way to the castle. "NO!" I heard Matt cry out, tears flowing down my face as I saw Green's retreating body. I turned and glared at Lotor, his grin wide.

"I told you...what's mine is mine…" I heard him gloat before my vision goes black.

A/N: So here's my first fic since my extremely long break...I've been obsessed with this show! I you'd like me to continue any of my old ones please feel free to tell me. I just need to find the motivation to write the endings for them xD Anyway, thanks for the views and hopefully comments!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So this is just a heads up, there is mention of rape and torture. If you're not comfortable with it I'll put a warning before paragraph starts. Enjoy!

 _ **CASTLE OF LIONS**_

Green had made her way into the hangar and opened her mouth to let the three men into the castle. Shiro and Matt steaded Keith between them, each carrying an arm. The other members of their team ran towards them and with a pained grunt Keith woke up and tried to regain his balance.

"Holy crap, Lotor hits pretty hard…" Keith rubbed his head and looked at Shiro, whose face was twisted in an ugly grimace. "Shiro? Shiro where's PIdge?" Allura, Coran, Lance, and Hunk looked around for their youngest Paladin. Lance ran inside Green's still opened mouth only to find that Pidge wasn't there. He walked down a sullen look in his eyes.

Matt collapsed to his knees as tears fell from his honey-colored eyes. He punched the ground and curled into himself. Shiro bent down and placed a hand on his best friend, "They've been captured by Lotor...again."

The teamed paled at Shiro's announcement. Matt snapped up and grabbed Shiro by the collar of his uniform, "What do you mean they were captured AGAIN?!"

"Matt! Stand down." A stern voice ordered. The team looked and saw one of the masked beings headed towards them. They took off their mask and revealed Commander Holt. Matt let go of Shiro who turned to face his former Commander, "Good to see you again Shiro."

"Commander." Shiro bowed, his face still holding a pained expression. "I apologize. I wasn't able to save your daughter."

Sam Holt stared at the pilot and placed a hand on his shoulder, "There was nothing you could do…what we can do now is formulate a plan on how to get Katie back."

Shiro straightened his back and nodded. He looked at his team and gave them a confident look, "We'll get Pidge back." the other Paladins returned with a small grin.

 _ **LOTOR'S SHIP**_

Pidge woke up and found themselves in a familiar cell. It's small and smelled of flowers for some odd reason. They groaned as they tried to lift their aching body off of the hard floor. A clinking sound caught their attention and they saw that their ankles were chained together.

"It seems that my princess has finally awoken." Pidge jumped at the sound of Lotor's voice. They glared at the prince and noticed that their helmet was missing.

"I am NOT your _princess._ " Pidge growled, pushing themselves onto their knees, their face nearly touching the cold bars of the cell. "And I will _never_ be your princess."

Lotor chuckled, "You always seem to amaze me with your unruliness, and ever since I've met you…" the Galra prince leaned in and was a few inches away from Pidge's face. "I can't seem to get you out of my mind."

Pidge shivered in disgust, as memories of their previous capture hit them like a truck.

"I see you remember the last time we were together." Lotor smirked. "I'll make it so that you never forget. Ever again." with that the prince left the Paladin. Pidge sighed and sat down, their eyes shut tight. "Please….find me soon guys."

 _ **CASTLE OF LIONS**_

"Lotor's most likely going to be going to one of the remaining Galra bases. We need to figure out which one." Allura said as a map materialized. "He's smart and wouldn't take Pidge back to a place we've been. He'd take them to a place we're unfamiliar with, some place we've never been to."

"Whatever the case we need to find them as soon as possible." Lance grimaced, his usual happy-go-lucky expression gone. "I don't want Pidge be with that guy...not after what he did to them…"

Matt looked at the Blue Paladin and then averted his attention to Shiro, "What happened to Katie...the first time that scumbag took my sister away what did he do to her."

Shiro gave Matt a defeated look and sighed, "Katie didn't tell anyone that happened, but when we found them they were in Lotor's chambers. Half naked and unconscious. I don't know the specific details and I think I want to know." Hunk looked green in the face and Lance and Keith looked as though they were going to rip someone's arm off. Coran played with his mustache and looked a Allura who stared at the floor, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"You know something don't you." Matt stated, looking directly at the princess. "Katie told you what happened to them and made you swore not to tell anyone."

All attention went to Allura who cracked under the intense gaze, "Yes...Pidge did tell me a little more detail, but only because I wanted to make sure every injury was taken care of." Allura shivered as she remembered Pidge's distraught face and fragile body. "They were under Lotor's wrath for a long time, about a month in Earth times. They hadn't told me everything he did, but I know more than the others."

"Princess." Commander Holt gave Allura a pleading look, "Tell us what you know... _please_." Allura started at the older man, something about him reminded her of her own father. She didn't want to tell them, not what Pidge had told her, it would break their hearts.

 ****SKIP IF NOT COMFORTABLE WITH TORTURE OR RAPE****

The princess took a deep breath and steeled herself, "Pidge...did all they could to fight off Lotor. He had subjected them to torture, be it physical or mental. Lotor used Haggar's dark magic to torture them on a nightly basis. He would feed her thoughts of hopelessness saying that we wouldn't find them, that they were his forever. He even carved his name on their arm, branding Pidge as 'his'. It was sickening to hear. He had tried to break Pidge's spirit but they wouldn't budge. That was when Lotor…." Allura felt her inside twist at the very image that passed through her mind.

"Lotor what?" Lance urged, feeling sick to his stomach. Matt and Hunk clenching their fists, drawing blood.

"He...assaulted them...sexually." Allura placed a hand on her mouth. Silence filled the room, the tension in the air thick enough to cut with a knife. Allura broke the silence, her voice cracking in pain, "I-In doing so...he'd claimed her as his betrothed."

 ****OKAY YOU'RE GOOD NOW :D****

All Shiro could hear was a constant buzzing in his ear, his mind going blank as Allura recounted what Pidge had told her. He wasn't the one who found Pidge in Lotor's grasp, it was Keith and Allura, so he hadn't seen the condition they were in. Shiro felt bile rise up his throat but he forced it back down.

"W-What do you mean ' _betrothed_ '," Matt asked through teary eyes.

Coran spoke up, "In the Galra culture they believe in a monogamous relationship. They devote themselves to one being and one being alone. In this instance Lotor has chosen Pidge to be his one and only, against their wishes. Normally the Galra wait to find someone who would mutually have feelings of love, but…"

"But Lotor is a psychopathic _freak_ who messed with the wrong person!" Keith exploded, shaking in anger. "Pidge was...I had never seen Pidge so weak before...so broken." Keith voice broke and tears threatened to fall from the Red Paladin's eyes. Lance walked up to him and wrapped his arms around the shaking man, pulling him into a comforting embrace. "They're like my younger sibling...I wanted to rip Lotor's throat off for what he did…."

"Shh, shh…" Lance rubbed Keith's back, "I know...we'll do whatever we can to get Pidge back. No one messes with our family." Keith tightened his hold on Lance, thanking whatever God was there that he had the Blue Paladin with him.

The team comforted one another as they began their search for the missing Paladin.

 **A/N** : Alright! Here's chapter 2! Thanks for the view and I hoped you enjoyed! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Pidge stared at their captor, "Where are you taking me?" they asked.

Lotor gave them a sick smile, "Somewhere your pathetic friends won't find us." Pidge felt a tug and they were dragged towards the exit of Lotor's ship. "This place has yet to be discovered by Voltron or the Blade. Only my parents and I know of this place." Pidge wasn't ready for the light to hit their face causing them to wince at the sudden brightness. After their eyes adjusted to the light they opened to find a place that reminded them of Earth, a beautiful castle in front them.

"W-What the hell?" Pidge stuttered. "Where are we?"

Lotor gave her a look, "This, my dear Katie, is Ignatica, a small planet where we plan on starting the new Galra Empire."

"I-It looks like Earth…" Pidge whispered. Lotor tugged a distracted Pidge and pulled them to an embrace, one of his hand grabbing onto the small of their back.

"And the best part," Lotor leaned in and whispered into Pidge's ear. "No one's here, meaning you can scream as much as you want." he proceeded to lick Pidge's neck causing them to struggle.

"No! Get OFF!" they squirmed in Lotor's steel-like grip. "Help! Allura! Shiro! Someone, please!" Pidge pleaded, hot tears began to fall from their honey-colored eyes.

Lotor stared at the desperate Paladin, a strong desire coursing through his entire body. The deranged prince dragged the still struggling Paladin to the castle, "Struggle more my beloved, it only feeds my hunger for you."

"Please...please save me…" Pidge sobbed.

 _ **Castle of Lions**_

"There has to be some way we could track Pidge." Hunk rubbed his chin in wonder. "I mean...if we think that Lotor's planning on taking them somewhere we have yet to voyage to that means they could be anywhere! The universe is vast and there are so many places we-"

"We get it Hunk!" Lance interrupted the babbling Paladin. "But I agree...I mean we have to somehow find them faster. We were lucky enough to find them last time. Lotor wasn't as sneaky as he is now." The group sat in silence so a bit, thinking of a way to track their Green Paladin.

After what seemed like hours a loud cry came from the hangar, "What is that?!" Matt screeched, covering his ears. The others covering their ears, cringing at the sound.

"It's coming from the hangar!" Shiro yelled, they group ran to find Green's protective barrier gone, the lion laying on the ground as if in pain. "Green! Green what's going on?!"

The sound subsided and the group relaxed, "What the hell?! What was that?!" Matt questioned. Allura froze and felt a cold chill run down her spine, catching the attention of the others, "What? Why are you looking like that princess?" Keith questioned.

Allura looked at the Paladins, Coran, and Pidge's family in fear, "T-The connection...between Green and Pidge is strong to the point they feel each other's pain...Green she…" Allura felt the tears fall from her eyes. "Oh Pidge…"

The men understood what she meant their hand clenched in a tight fist. An idea went through Lance's head, "That's it!" the group then focused on the Blue Paladin. "We can try to find Pidge through Green's connection!"

"That's...actually a brilliant idea Lance." Coran said in surprise. "If Green can feel Pidge's emotions then maybe, just maybe, we can figure a way to track them through their connection with Green! Lance you're a genius!"

The other Paladins and Allura stared at the Blue Paladin in surprise. Lance gave them a grin, "I don't play around when it comes to my family. Now we just need to get Green to let us in. Out of all the lions I know less about Green. I mean, Blue and Yellow are both open and willing to let anyone pilot them. I mean Allura was able to pilot them both when one of us was missing or hurt. When it came to Green however she didn't open up to anyone when Pidge had been captured before. Those were a tough three weeks…"

"It's true…" Keith frowned. "Even Red and Black were able to open up to others...let other people pilot them…"

Allura suddenly looked at Matt, "Maybe it's because no one, in her eyes, was worthy enough to take Pidge's place." The other looked at Matt who gave them a confused expression.

"You mean...me?" Matt pointed towards himself.

"I won't hurt to try Matt." Sam encouraged, "If it means getting your sister back then we'll do whatever it takes."

Matt looked at his father and gave him a determined look, "Alright. I'll try." he walked up to the massive lion, the force field keeping him from her. "Come on girl...help us find Katie. I want nothing more to just hold them again, have them safe and sound in my arms. Please Green." Matt placed a hand on the forcefield, gently placing his forehead on it. "Please." Green's eyes light up and the forcefield went down. The team smiled as they saw the smallest lion open up to Matt. "Thank you." Matt said through a tearful smile.

 **A/N:** Sorry for the late upload! I was working a lot lately xD I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
